So,Axel's a dad now?
by azurecloche
Summary: Axel was never father material,so why did he raise his kids so well that he ended up being a good dad?


**Axel Axel Axel**

**The father of three**

**It was never meant to be**

**How How How**

**Did it end up to be this way**

**There's not that much more we can say**

_Hey isn't that Axel?_

Your could hear his name just once and know that he wasn't father material. Axel got so angry easily that it was obvious that if his kids would piss him off then there was a good chance of someone getting hurt,or even worse. Some people were born to be fathers,Axel wasn't one of those people and everyone knew it,even him. So if he wasnt father material,how in the world did he end up having three kids? How in the world did he end up being a good father? Why the heck am I asking you this?

_Daddy! _

He had married Larxene a few years back,back when they were in their 20s or something. They were suppose to be one ofthose couples that swore to never to have kids and to be the couple that would just have fun in the bed and not give a thought of what people said about that. Well,for awhile they were like that. But when they did do it in bed,they had forgotten to use protection. Axel had forgotten to do and Larxene had expected him to have some so she didn't have some either. They thought nothing of it until when they went to the doctors a few days after. The doctor seemed to beam and they really didn't notice,when he told them Larxene was pregnant,they nearly choked him. At the time,thye were running low on funds so they couldn't afford an abortion and everyone would hate them if they would disown their child so they had to keep it.

_Are those little tikes yours?_

It was a girl,Axel named her Aerith since Larxene wanted nothing of the baby and thought of it useless to even name it. Axel was left to take care of Aerith since Larxene had to work,she was a plumber so she wasn't really bringing in the beacon. Axel had insisted on getting a job and Larxene being the one to watch Aerith but Larxene wanting nothing to do with her and slapped him for even suggesting that. So he was the one to take care of her,now Aerith was a pretty sharp girl. She would do the chores when her parents were knocked out,she would coook for them and do anything to make things easier for them. Axel actually got attatched to the little girl and sent her off to school the moment he had saved enough money from that paper route job he had gotten recently. Aerith was a very smart girl,getting straight As till highschool. Axel couldn't be happier for her yet Larxene thought nothing of it.

A few years later,when Aerith was 13,Larxene had stormed into the house yelling for Axel. When they were at the table,Aerith fixed them their daily tea and then Larxene got to the point. She had gotten a call from the doctors,she was pregnant again! With twins this time! Axel was congradulating her but Larxene was dead mad. She stormed off into her room refusing to work until the twins were born. The funds were low but Axel had gotten another job that paid more and Aerith got a job as a waitress,their funds were just barely enough to get food.

When the babies were born,it happened to be boys this time. One with blond hair and the other with brown hair. Axel named the blonde Roxas adn Aerith named the brunnette Sora. Axel took care of the twins till they were going to school. He never knew being a father could be so much fun,even with his wife who only stayed with him for food and a bed. Axel was the happiest father in the world. His kids were geniouses! If he had a heart,he would've cried. Roxas was like a mini Einstein,he had straight A+s in everything. He won the science fairs and even got a scholar ship to Princeton. Sora was a mini Mozart,his music got him into Princeton aswell. Aerith was good at everything and went to Princeton like her brothers.

_I'm their father._

Axel retired to Hawaii while his wife retired in New York. His kids? Sora was one the most popular musicians in the world and was obviously living the world of the famous singers and bands. Roxas became a rocket scientist and discovered Pluto wasn't a planet,he now lives in a big mansion of the coast of Mexico. Aerith became a manager to all of Hollywood's biggest stars,she lived in Hollywood where she relaxes quietly. Axel's children had helped him and his wife get into the perfect retirements home,they even visited once and awhile. He stared at the sunset before him,he had done his job as a father and now it was his time to relax.

_Amazingly huh?_

So what's the point of this? It doens't matter if you weren't born with natural father talent,you may still have to be a father. So suck it up and get ready for kids damn man! Axel did it and is now retiring in Hawaii with the hula gals! Who knows? Maybe being a father could be easier then you know.


End file.
